


If We Go Down, We Go Down Together

by Septic_Kid15



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Gay Pride, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex in a Car, Singing, Slow Romance, Song: All We Know (The Chainsmokers ft. Phoebe Ryan), Song: Closer (Chainsmokers ft. Halsey), Song: Paris (The Chainsmokers)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septic_Kid15/pseuds/Septic_Kid15
Summary: Thomas is an ordinary person with a job as an actor. But when his co-workers go out of town they leave behind a cat and a spotted Dalmatian, Thomas discovers there is something more to these pets that are now his own. Will he keep them or toss them out?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Thomas Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Thomas Sanders/Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	If We Go Down, We Go Down Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bi_Duckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Duckling/gifts), [blakesparkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakesparkles/gifts).



> This Feeling by The Chainsmokers: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fKtY_37r1VI

Thomas Sanders woke up to his alarm clock on his phone. Thomas got up and went to take a shower listening to This Feeling by the Chainsmokers. Thomas walked out with a white shirt, a jacket, a pair of jeans, and a pair of black converse. "Another awesome day!" Thomas said checking his phone. He made himself a quick breakfast and made his way out the door with a smile. Thomas loved working at Give Heart Records and loved to sing. When Thomas arrived he was meet by a familiar voice. "Hey, Thomas!" Thomas' best friend Joan called out. "Hey, Joan!" Thomas said with a smile, "What's up?" "I need to ask you something." Joan said. "Sure, what is it?" Thomas asked. "I'm going to go live with Talyn but where they live they don't allow pets." Joan said, "Would it kill you to take care of my dog and Talyn's cat?" 

"Oh no, I will gladly take care of your dog and Talyn's cat!" Thomas said with a smile. "Really?!" Joan exclaimed, "Thank you so much Thomas!" Joan gave Thomas a big hug to show his gratitude. Thomas laughed and accepted the hug he was given. "Anything for a friend." Thomas said. After a few hours of hard working, Thomas drove to Joan's house to pick up the creatures. Joan stood outside with a Dalmatian and a British Shorthaired cat. The cat was in Joan's arms while the Dalmatian was attached to a leash being held by Joan. "This is Virgil, Talyn's cat and this is Roman, my dog." Joan introduced. 

Thomas kneeled down to Roman's height. He held his hand out for the dog to sniff. Roman sniffed his hand and gave it a lick. Thomas smiled and patted the dog's head. Roman barked happily and licked Thomas's cheek. Thomas laughed at the dog and scratched behind the fur ball's ears. Joan handed Thomas the dog's leash. "Virgil is a fraidy cat and jumps at the loudest noises." Joan said, "I'll give you the card for his doctor number in case you think something's wrong. There's a possibility Virgil might have anxiety." 

"Got it!" Thomas said, "Thanks, Joan, I'll miss you when your off to live with Talyn." "I'll miss you too, Thomas." Joan said with a sad smile. Thomas smiled back. He put the two animals in the back of his car and got in himself. Thomas smiled sadly at Joan, they both knew they'll call each other almost every day but it always hurts to say goodbye to your closest friends. 

Roman sniffed the car and barked happily. Virgil however curled into a ball and went to sleep in the car. Thomas smiled as he looked in the rearview mirror at the two pets. 

Thomas then came into realization. Virgil and Roman were not his pets. This was gonna be a lot of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks and Shout Outs to Bi_Duckling and blakesparkles! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!! YOUR WORKS ARE INSPRING TO ME!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!


End file.
